Anything For You
by Lori94
Summary: Jacob and Bella began dating after the motorcycle craziness. Edward had not come back to Forks. Italy never happened. Jake went to Alaska to look at the University and he finds some familiar faces ...*SLASH/Backslash Contest Entry* & *Future 3-somes*
1. Chapter 1

SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST

Story Name:** _Anything for you…_**

Pen name:** _Lori94_**

Pairing:** _Edward and Jacob_**

Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
__I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
__This story begins in the middle of Stephenie Meyer's New Moon…so it's where I choose to begin.  
__The non-existent original characters and the pervy twisted plot is mine…all mine.  
__No copyright infringement is intended._**

**To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/**

Jacob and Bella began dating after the motorcycle craziness. Edward had not come back to Forks. Italy never happened. Jake went to Alaska to look at the University and he finds a familiar face or 7 familiar faces…

Jake's POV

Alaska University looked to be a great choice for Bella and me to go for college. I was walking the campus grounds trying to get the layout so I could describe it to my beautiful girlfriend. As I turned a corner, I caught the scent of vampire. I turned in a circle to see if I could figure out which one of the students it was…and that's when I saw him…the younger blonde Cullen male… the one called Jasper. I've been a wolf for nearly a year and my temper is better than I thought it could be…I knew I shouldn't go over to him and start anything but I started to get angry and took a step his way.

He whipped his head around in my direction and I felt my emotions calm.

"I don't want to be calm, leech." I growl low enough for only him to hear.

He approached me, then. "What do you want, dog…?"

"I want your 'brother's' head so I can set fire to it like he deserves…" I say, feeling guilty because I know that Bella would hate me if I did that to Edward.

Jasper watched me in amusement. "As much as I agree with you, I should probably ask 'which brother' and 'why'?"

"Edward…For hurting Bella…" I answered with a glare.

"You know Bella?" He said, sounding shocked. "How is she? The rest of my family is worried sick about her. How did she handle the break-up? No, don't answer…listen, Edward's not supposed to be home tonight; come to our house and tell us all at once about what's going on back ho…back in Forks…Please?"

Our eyes met and I didn't feel manipulated. I frowned but agreed. He, at least, really seemed to care about Bella. I took care of the rest of my business on campus and then tracked Jasper's scent to a house on the outskirts of town.

The door was open, so I looked in and called out. "Hey, Cullens…anyone home?"

Jasper appeared in the hallway. "Welcome, wolf…"

The good doctor stepped into my view next. "Jacob, isn't it…?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm Jacob Black…"

"Come in…please. I understand you have news of Bella Swan? I consider her to be like a daughter to me. We've been very worried about her." Dr. Cullen replied.

"Forks is fine…you know… 'Life goes on' and all that shit…" I said as a tiny girl with spiked black hair joined us in the living-room along with the gorgeous blonde and the really big male.

Dr. Cullen introduced me to them; each one waving to me as he said their name. "Jacob, these are my other children…Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. Edward is out hunting for the moment…But please, what about Bella?"

"Yes, how is she?" Alice asked sadly. "Did she go to any of the dances this year? I wish I could've done her up for them…her hair and make-up…I'd love to have helped her find dresses and…"

"Bella's not good…I helped her try to pick up the pieces and move on**,** but she still loves him…She suffers from nightmares and anxiety attacks. She isn't letting me get close enough to help her believe in love again…and it's all because of HIM!" I growled, starting to get angry. "She was so messed up when he left her in the forest…the whole town had been called to help search and by the time Sam found her, she was nearly catatonic. I don't know how she can forgive him…he doesn't deserve to be loved by a girl as sweet and loving as her…" I looked into each pair of eyes but they just stared at me.

"He WHAT?"

I heard from behind me. I turned around to find another female there and she looked livid.

With her eyes trained on mine, she gritted her teeth and said, "My son…Edward, just LEFT Bella in the forest…alone? She could've gotten hurt or been killed by any passing vampire or animal!" She picked up a cell phone and we all watched her dial. "You get your ass back to this house, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…right now, mister!"

I cringed. "Ouch…all four names…I always knew I was in trouble when my dad yelled all four names at me…I can hear him now: 'Jacob Ephraim Michael Black'."

She took a deep breath and looked at Jasper. Suddenly we all felt calm. She then held out her hand and introduced herself as Esme.

…And then HE was there. I smelled his scent before I saw him.

"What the hell is this? Jacob Black? What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing around the room, not looking anyone directly in the eyes.

Esme motioned for me to tell him what was going on.

"I'm here checking out the U of A for Bella and me…we're thinking of going to college together." I smiled for the first time since I got to their house. I couldn't wait to get home to her. I remembered kissing Bella before I got onto the plane and how she'd pinched my ass to tease me. I let him see her sad smile. The one that was ingrained on my brain as I'd walked away.

"What the hell…? The two of you are dating?" Edward flipped his lid.

"Yes, we are, actually." I said, remembering as I did, the way Bella's hair had caught the light and shimmered as she'd looked into my eyes and then checked me out.

His face was like stone as he said, "Well, I'm happy she got over me…"

I thought for a moment that it was strange that he wouldn't look me in the eye when he said it.

"You're happy that she got over you…" I didn't purposely tell him that she was still thinking of him and stuff, but when he said that to me, I kinda lost it. "How dare you be so cold, Cullen, she loved you!" I yelled at him. "Well, she didn't get over you! Hell, I can't get her to stop loving you." I yelled and screamed at him… "You are such a huge piece of _**(**_bull-_**)**_shit. She told me you were out of her league and she wasn't good enough for you…When you left her you confirmed her thoughts about herself! She told me you'd said she was your life! How DARE you leave her and make her feel like SHIT! YOU don't deserve HER!" I made him watch my memories of Sam carrying my poor sweet Bella out of the woods and being my friend and riding the bikes…not to mention falling apart in my arms every few nights with his name on her lips. The tears and screaming nightmares flash through my mind too. I even let him see the redheaded vampire bitch my pack-mates and I had destroyed to protect Bella.

After my tantrum, Edward finally met my eyes saying, "But she should've had a normal human life…now she'll have to deal with all the things she was already afraid of…"

I suddenly couldn't concentrate on his words. I was drawn into his golden eyes. I froze and gasped. I found myself staring at his lips…and his hair. "Holy shit!" It felt like my ties to the world disappeared and reformed with new strength and a single steel thread that anchored me to the earth. I'd imprinted…on Edward Cullen.

"No…No, dog! You did not just imprint on me…You couldn't have…You're with Bella…" He was flustered… understandably so. His eyes held shock and he started to shake his head.

"I'll show you the memory of Sam imprinting on Emily and you can compare them." I said.

He compared the 2 instances and insisted, "It wasn't an imprint."

My whole body shook so I ran for the nearest door. I knew that even the calm one couldn't help me control my emotions. I burst into wolf form on their back porch and ran for the woods. I hunted and brutally killed a bear…shredded it with my teeth and nails before I felt calm enough to sneak back into my hotel for new clothes.

I tried to stay away but I became increasingly drawn to the family's home. I knocked on the door several times, but was sent away by Rosalie or Emmett or even Alice. The others never answered the door. I had only three nights left in town, when I snuck into the Cullens' garage and curled up to sleep in the backseat of the Volvo.

Jasper found me and shook me awake. "Black…Black…Wake up, wolf, what are you doing here?"

I looked up into his eyes. I just know I looked broken and Bella wasn't here to fix me…

There was pity in his eyes as he pulled out his cell phone. "Carlisle, the boy is back…in the garage…I'm going to have to insist that Edward reads what I'm feeling from him. We need to force him to confront this…Just bring him out here, I'll deal with it." He sounded the way I felt.

Seconds later, we both heard Carlisle and Edward coming in our direction. I took one glance at Edward's topaz eyes before Jasper stood between us, facing Edward.

"Read me, Edward…now, and tell the family what I'm getting from him…They need to know." Jasper said. His voice sounded like he'd been kicked in the gut…hard.

"Jasper's getting confusion and love and hate as well as a bleak depression…" Edward said in that velvety voice. He sounded defeated. He knew we couldn't deny it any longer; we had to accept that I had imprinted on him and we sat and talked all that night. He asked me to sleep in his room instead of going back to the hotel so we could spend the next few days together. He wanted to see all my memories of Bella, so I let him pick my brain and he'd ask questions and I'd answer with my thoughts. He gave me his cell number so I could talk to him anytime.

The next morning, I called my father and told him what happened. He was incensed, but he said he'd set up a Pack and Council Emergency meeting.

By the day I left, we were both ok enough with the situation to hug good-bye…

"Jacob, thank you, for allowing me to see what you and Bella have been through…I'm so sorry I was in denial about you imprinting on me…I want you to tell Bella that we're coming back to Forks but not until we're there. We shouldn't be long, just a day. I want us to meet tomorrow afternoon at the Italian place in Port Angeles." Edward said reaching his hand out to shake mine.

"It'll be late and I'll have to meet the pack and the council when I get home, but I'll call her and set it up for tomorrow. I'm sorry I threw you guys a curve, Edward. I didn't know it was even possible to imprint on a vampire…not to mention a male vampire." I replied taking his hand.

"C'mere…" He said softly pulling me into an awkward hug. "What's wrong?"

I felt my lip tremble. "I'm worried how Bella is going to take this news…Will she be horrified or will we have to convince her like I did you? Will she just accept it? Will she…?"

"Hey, Jake…" He shook his head. "You can't think that way. You said it yourself…she still loves me and she's been falling for you more and more each day. If I know Bella at all, she'll happy for us…at the very least she'll be ok with it…Now go, your plane is boarding."

The whole plane ride was filled with more worries, though not about Bella this time. What would the council of elders say? What would the pack's reaction be? Will my dad hate me now…? I've never thought of myself as gay or even bi-sexual. How is this going to work? As soon as I step out of the gate at Sea-Tac Airport, I see Sam…my Alpha.

"I'm supposed to take you to the meeting and then to your dad's." He said.

I just nodded and followed him to his car.

He drove and we got to the council hall in pretty good time.

I was called before the full council of elders and asked to give a report. So I explained the situation as best I could.

Old Quil and Harry Clearwater shared a look and then nodded. "Son, this is not the first instance of an imprint where there is an outside love interest, although it is the first one to involve a male…and a vampire at that."

Dad flipped his lid. "Now wait just a minute! I've got nothing against gays or people who are bi-sexual, but we're talking about a vampire. Are we supposed to share the secrets of the tribe with an enemy? He has no ties to us. He could kill Jacob with just a misplaced tooth."

Old Quil and Sam then shared a look.

Sam took charge as the Alpha and leader of the tribe. "William Black, tribal laws are clear. If a wolf has an imprinted mate, she… or he…is protected and entitled to full disclosure of pack secrets. We already have a treaty with Edward's family. So far they have not only kept to their part of the agreement with us, but they have also kept to their own law of keeping the existence of vampires a secret. I believe that this will create a closer bond with the Cullen family and provide us with allies if we need it."

The majority of the elders agreed and the matter was settled.

Edward would be allowed onto the reservation and we would tell him all about the legends of our people as would be done for all imprints of the pack.

One thing remained to be done before I could rest easy…telling Bella…

Bella's POV

Months had gone by and it had almost been a year since my 18th birthday. Jacob and I had been dating for a while. I loved Jacob almost as much as I loved HIM…We'd fooled around a bit but I hadn't let Jacob take me any further then HE and I had gone.

Charlie's so very happy about Jacob and me seeing each other.

I guessed he thought we'd get married or something, but I was still thinking about HIM sometimes, so I wasn't very sure about anything.

I'd graduated high school and had decided to wait for Jake to finish too before I went off to college. We'd been thinking of UW or Alaska. The pack seemed to think they wouldn't need him very often seeing as Quil, Seth and Leah had joined the ranks. Victoria had come for me already and been defeated by the full wolfpack…

I was outside of Jacob's house once again and Billy looked out through the curtains and waved with a strange look on his face. I waved back as Jake came out to meet me. I slid over to let him drive because he'd been away for over a week and just got back late last night. I was so glad we were going to move in together soon; I'd missed him so much and as soon as he graduated we were going to finally choose a school and find an apartment.

"Let's go up to Port Angeles for dinner, Bells. I'm thinking Italian food." He suggested as he closed the door to the truck, avoiding my eyes.

"Sure, Jake, that sounds good. Hey, I wanted to get something at the bookstore so maybe we could go there first?" I suggested.

"How about I drop you off at the bookstore and you meet me at the restaurant?" He asked, still not starting the engine.

My mind flashed back to a night planned something like that. I wondered if Jake would get to me as quickly as HE did that night so long ago. He couldn't read minds, after all. How would he know if I got into a situation like that one? I shivered just thinking about it.

"Bella…? You ok, babe?"

My arms began to curve around my belly as I once again tried to hold myself in one piece. "No, Jacob, it's ok, we don't have to go to the bookstore, and I can wait and order the book online. Let's just go eat."

"You still think about HIM don't you? That's what this is about…isn't it?" He asked gently.

I nodded slowly and told him the story of that night. The story is finished before I know it and we were still sitting in front of his house. "Is everything ok, Jacob?"

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you … something that happened on my trip … It was really weird, babe." He took a deep breath and began to explain. He still wasn't looking into my eyes … not even once yet that day. "Bells, the Cullens were in Alaska … I ran across the calm one, Jasper, while I was on campus for my interview on the second day of the trip … and I met with him and the rest of the Cullens that night. I told them how Forks was and how you were. Edward saw a memory of me kissing you and flipped a bit when I told him about us dating. He said he was happy you got over him but he wouldn't look me in the eye when he said it. I didn't purposely tell him that you were still thinking of him and stuff, but when he said that to me, I kinda lost it. I yelled at him, Bells. I yelled and screamed at him … I called him on his bull-shit and made him watch my memories of you falling apart in my arms every few nights with his name on your lips. After my tantrum, Edward finally met my eyes … Do you remember the meeting I needed to go to as soon as I got home from that trip?"

I recalled him saying something about his trip to Alaska State University last week and how he saw a few familiar faces there. At the time I hadn't thought anything of it. I nodded. The meeting was specified as a PACE meeting. (Pack and Council Emergency) "Jacob, why won't you look at me…?" I asked.

"Something happened when he and I..." He spoke now like he was mystified by whatever is was. "…well, when I looked at him … Bella, I don't know how to tell you this but I've imprinted on him…"

"What? You can do that…? You can imprint on a vampire…a male vampire? How is that possible?" I asked astonished.

Jake pulled me close. "The elders say that it's the first time in history. I need to ask you something, Bells. Are you ok with this? He was yours…Now he's mine…even if you're ok with it; will you be able to deal with him being in my life while he's not in yours?"

"I don't know, Jake…Do you still love me, or are you leaving me for him?" I asked, stunned.

"The nature of an imprint would dictate that I leave my non-imprinted significant other and cling to the imprinted mate…" He began.

I started to shake and curl up into myself.

He held me tighter against his chest. "…But Edward and I have spoken about it and…Well, the Cullens are in town and they want to see you before Edward and I tell you what we'd like to happen…"

I was now very distracted from the potential grief of losing Jake on top of Edward and his family. "Are you kidding? I've been dying to see them…Let's go!"

He started the truck.

I started to think myself into a frenzy of emotions and panic is right up there on top of the list. "Wait…How did he take this? What was his reaction when you informed him that you'd imprinted on him?"

"Well, he heard my brain process it. He knew the truth of it, but he still denied it…even when I replayed Sam's memory of his imprint on Emily. He compared the 2 instances and insisted, for a few days, that it wasn't an imprint. Hell, so did I but I became increasingly drawn to his family's home. When Jasper found me in their garage, he insisted that Edward read what he was feeling from me. Finally, we had to accept that I had imprinted on him and we sat and talked all that night. He wanted to see all my memories of you and by the day I left, we were both ok enough with the situation to hug good-bye … That sure was weird, though. When the council was informed, Dad flipped his lid." Jacob's voice sounded choked up. "He's got nothing against gays or bi-sexual people; he was mostly upset because Edward's a vampire. He could kill me with the wrong placement of a tooth." He parked in back of a yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

Seeing that car, the only thought I had was, *I'll bet anything Alice would love that car. * I looked around the lot and started to shake. I saw a black Mercedes and a red convertible and… "No…this can't be happening…! This isn't real… Jake…Is this real? Is it a dream? I can't tell anymore…"

Jake carefully turned me around. A shiny silver Volvo was parked there too. "They wanted to see you…This is a birthday party. I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you. If you feel that you can't go in, I'm sure they'll understand. Bells, do you want me to go and tell them you aren't ready for a reunion…?"

My arms clutched Jacob to me. "How will I be able to handle this, Jake? Seeing the first love of my life nearly a year after he left me? Seeing that family…They left me too, Jacob."

"I found out something else, Bella…He wanted to be with me when we told you, but it turns out that you were right all along. He left while loving you. He just wanted to protect you from all of their natures. He made them go, Bells…They didn't want to leave you all alone…I need you to forgive him, babe. If you don't…well I don't know how I'll be able to deal with this whole male on male imprinting thing." He said sounding sad and panicky. "I need you, Bella…Even with Edward being my other half, I don't feel whole yet. I feel like there's something missing. Please…for me? I need my best friend…"

I took a minute to try and calm myself. "This is so much to handle…" *I've gone from being in a couple to being in a different couple to being single again? I mean what should I do here? * "Ok…I'll try…Let's see if we can figure this out…so I can keep my friend."

"We'll get through this somehow, Bells. I won't completely abandon you…no matter what, I promise you that…" He took my hand and led me up the steps. "Let's go see my other half, he's missed you…and believe it or not, I've missed him."

Alice was standing in the lobby as we entered the door. She wrinkled her nose. "Hello, dog…Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much! Happy 'almost' birthday!"

I ran into her arms and she hugged me tightly. "How have you been Alice? I missed you too! How's everyone?"

"Everybody has missed you so much! Edward is dying to see you…both of you…" She smirked at Jake as he grinned. We walked into the next room with Alice at our heels.

Edward was nowhere to be seen. Carlisle and Esme came forward and hugged me tightly. Jasper just smiled and waved in my direction. Rose and Emmett… Well, Em picked me up and swung me around like a rag-doll, but Rosalie smirked and shook my hand.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he stepped forward. "Bella…" He reached his hand out as he dropped to his knees in front of me. He pled. "Bella, please forgive me? I love you so much! Please, Bella…take me back into your life…I need you. I can't survive without you…" He looked like he would be crying if he could.

"Oh, Edward…I've never let you go! I still love you as much as I ever did…but how can it work with us if you and Jake…?" I'd barely finished speaking before his arms surrounded me.

"We'll talk after, love. As long as you can forgive me and Jake, I think we can work this out…" He breathed in my scent a few times before I heard him address his imprinted mate. "Jacob, I'm so sorry for my initial reaction… my family and I have gotten a bit more used to the idea of me having a male wolf as a mate. The three of us need to talk…for all our sakes. It doesn't matter that you're male or a wolf; as long as we are safe and happy and Bella is cared for. How did your tribe take the news?" His velvety voice flowed over me as I watched them…the loves of my life… shook hands and neither one of them are mine.

"Some took it well…others not so well at all. Let's not talk about that for now, shall we?" I looked over at Jake as he answered.

Edward and Jacob hugged as the Cullens gathered around me. I got more hugs from everyone as the waiters started bringing the food in. Jake ate most of it as I leaned back on Edward's chest, taking advantage of having him here. I didn't know how I'd deal with having him around and not being allowed to be his.

I addressed the Cullens at the end of the meal. "I've really missed being with all of you, but I think Jake and Edward and I need to talk and stuff. How about I meet you all at the house tomorrow?" They all agreed and piled into their respective cars and I noticed that my truck was missing. "Where's my truck?"

Jacob smirked at me. "Sorry, Bells, I had one of the guys from the rez come and get it so we could go with Edward. You're not too upset are you?" We walked back into the building to talk.

"No, I guess not, but you should've told me you were planning that." I said with the realization that I was stuck in this situation without an escape vehicle.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said, pulling me into his embrace.

"So where are we having this wonderful 'talk'…?" I ask them.

"We'll stay here, for our chat, love." Edward said.

"Yeah, about that…" Jacob began. "Edward…"

"I'm still very much in love with you, Bella…" He said quietly. "Neither Jacob, nor I want to leave you…to hurt you again… would you consider becoming part of …this?"

I started to get confused. "I don't understand, Edward. You love me and want me but you've accepted him and he needs you to stay whole… He was in love with me but you're the most important thing to him now…so, where do I fit in?" My vision blurred.

"Bella, please, look at me…?" Jake asked finally trying to look into my eyes.

As I wiped my eyes with a tissue handed to me by Edward, I felt the world stop.

Jacob was intensely focused on my eyes. His mouth was hanging wide open.

"Bella, he's in shock. Call Sam…" Edward instructed me.

I grabbed the phone from his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Jake, are you finished talking with Bells, yet?" Sam said.

"Sam, it's me. Jake is in shock for some reason. Edward said we should call you." I told him. "We're still at the restaurant."

"On my way…"

I relate Sam's response.

"I know what caused this, Bella…" Edward said. "I'd like you to understand too…The whole point of our previous conversation is now moot. Jacob has now imprinted for the second time…"

Sam came running in. "What…? Tell me you're joking, leech!"

Jacob found his voice. "He's not joking, Sam…It's true…"

The 3 men sat staring at me.

"What does this mean, Jacob…?" I asked.

"You, now, have the same importance to my life as he does, Bella…" He shook his head. "My fate is to be with you both."

"This has never happened to the best of my knowledge, Jacob. I don't know what the elders will say, but in your position, I'd take this as a gift. You get Bella and your imprint…You should count yourself lucky." Sam said. "I'll inform Billy and the council."

I could hear the envy dripping from his words.

Edward and Jacob took no notice as Sam left.

Jacob took my face in his hands. "Bella, this is crazy, I know that…but look at it this way, instead of having only one of us…you get to have your cake…" He pointed at Edward. "…and you get to eat it too…" He pointed at himself. "You love us both…and we both love you…take advantage of it."

"Bella-love, the 2 of us can keep you safe from the world and from each other…Do you understand…?" Edward spoke quietly but I could hear the intensity as he led us back out onto the street.

Jake's lips latched onto mine before I could think twice.

I heard a growl and then Edward stepped up against my back. "We'd better find a private place…how about the hotel up the road?"

The implications of our new circumstances were hitting home as my men created a 'Bella sandwich'. "Whatever…as long as we get there soon…" I said breathlessly as Jake placed flaming hot kisses on my neck while Edward's cold hands ran up and down my arms. I couldn't believe we were doing this party of three make-out scene on the street of Port Angeles. "Oh, God, guys…please?"

Edward jumped into his car and let us in quickly. He drove off and suddenly the car stopped again. We were outside the front office of the hotel. A moment later, we were checked in and pulling into the spot outside our room.

I sat on the couch inside the room and settled my thoughts for a second. "Edward, why the heck, are we in a hotel room when you won't have sex with me? This is taking teasing a bit further then you've ever gone before…and let's face it…Its just plain mean."

Edward's face developed a smoldering grin. "We're here for more than one reason, Bella-love. We need to talk…Since we're all three, a mated triad; I took the liberty of speaking to our Jacob about some sensitive issues. He has the idea that we…he and I… take turns being with you. Obviously, with one of us occupied with making love, the other will be able to make sure that your current partner doesn't hurt you by accident." He knelt between my legs and lightly kissed my lips. "Make no mistake, Bella-love, your virginity ends tonight…"

"What about the 2 of you…? He imprinted on you too, Edward…Will I be his only lover?" I asked.

He glanced over at Jacob, "No, love…it's just…neither of us has ever considered having a male lover…We need time."

With that, he proceeded to lick and suck his way from my ear to the open V neckline of my navy blue knit top.

Jake's hands guided the top over my head.

Edward made quick work of my bra and suddenly I was bare for their eyes to feast upon. Edward took control of my mouth as Jacob took his t-shirt off. He really got buff during the last year. Suddenly, Edward backed off as Jake came up behind me and took me into his arms. His hands were touching my belly and one of my breasts. The feel of Jacob's erection pressing on my back was almost sweet. He took my nipples and rolled them between his fingers making me moan in want. Edward took one into his mouth before Jake let it go.

I watched as they looked at each other. "Edward, did you just…"

"Yes, Bella, I just had his finger in my mouth…" He said without looking at me. "Jacob, I've always had the same thoughts about myself that you have. I 'knew' myself to be attracted to women…Bella in particular…but since last week, I've been thinking and reconsidering my sexual identity…I think we should experiment… It would help Bella be less self-conscious and, in our situation, I think it'll help us to get more comfortable with each other…"

Jake looked at me then. "I asked you once…how it felt to kiss a vampire…Looks like I'm about to find out for myself. Any advice…?"

I smirked and blushed. "Let him lead…and don't move till he says something. It took him five minutes to reach my lips for our first kiss…but it was sooo worth it!"

Jake chuckled.

"What about me, love…Any advice on kissing a werewolf…?" Edward asked.

"Actually, yes, Edward, I do have some advice for you…" I said leaning close to whisper into his ear. "Try to look at him the way you both seem to look at me…like he's the center of your universe, and you can't live without him."

Edward stepped close to him, then. His eyes focused on Jake's face. His nose skimmed the side of Jacob's head and down to his collarbone, taking in Jacob's scent. I watched Edward's hands as they glided over Jacob's shoulders and down his arms. Finally, Edward cupped Jacob's cheek and descended on his mouth. I could see Jake warring with himself. He seemed to be somewhere between panic and pleasure. Their lips were locked together and I felt wetness on my leg.

The kiss broke, then…

Jake said, "Well, that was weird…"

"Yeah…" Edward stared at him. "More...?"

"Please…" Jacob says breathlessly.

I gasped as they did it again. This time it lasted longer and I couldn't help but moan in want. "Holy…Cow…I've never noticed how HOT it is when two guys kiss like this…"

"I think we're ignoring Bella, Edward…" Jake panted.

"I guess we are… What should we do about that, Jacob?" Edward's lips twitched.

"I think we should give her the attention she deserves and experiment later." Jake replied.

"Don't worry about me, guys…I'm having a hell of a time just watching…" I smiled. "…But I'd better have a front row seat for those experiments, boys…"

I watched as Edward pulled Jacob close and Jacob watched me.

I came close and tried to keep him focused on me. I didn't think things would go very well if he was scared at all. "Jake, kiss me… He'll start touching you as you focus on me…just relax…"

He nodded and let my direct his movements. I guided his hands to my breasts as Edward massaged his neck.

Jacob started to let go and when Edward kissed his neck he arched into it.

I smiled and reached into Jacob's pants.

Edward growled at me to lower them so he could see us both.

I quickly undressed us and my touch allowed Jacob to calm down a bit. I held him and whispered to him. "Jake…let him touch you, honey…I'm here, and you'll be fine…"

"Jacob, I won't hurt you…I just want you to feel good. Please let me…thank you…" Edward whispered at last. His cool fingertips trailed down Jake's chest and lightly over his nipples.

I heard Jacob gasp and saw him bite his lip.

Edward's hand traced the sculpted 6-pack of his abs and went further to brush the trail of hair that led to Jacob's family jewels.

Jake's eyes closed as he made the conscious choice. "Touch me, Edward…please…"

I smiled and watched my vampire take Jacob's prized possession into his hands.

Jake's cry as Edward began to massage him was a beautiful thing.

I placed my lips over Jake's mouth and let Edward continue his activities. Our tongues tangled and I loved the taste of him. He pulled me closer and whimpered as Edward kissed his belly.

"Jacob…I'll understand if you don't want this yet but I'd really like to taste you…may I take your cock in my mouth…?" Edward asked.

He nodded frantically. "God, yes…I want to cum so badly… Please, Edward…"

Suddenly I got nervous. "Edward, try to be gentle…we don't know what your venom will do to him if you bite him by accident…"

He nodded his agreement, but slowly licked Jacob's length.

"Gah…! Bella… Bella…cold…I can't…need you…give me…breast…please, Bells…?" Jacob panted incoherently.

I didn't answer, placing my left breast at his lips.

He began to suckle and play with the other breast at the same time driving me wild with need.

I trusted that when this encounter was over they would keep their promises and I would be theirs.

Edward was making him crazy with desire and I wanted to see Jacob succumb to his ministrations.

"Cum for us Jacob…" I said. "We need to see you cum…"

"Bella…! Oh God, Bells… I can't…EDWARD!" He yelled out loud. "I'm… Oh, God…CUMMING…! Holy shit…" He shook with the force of his orgasm, crying out our names.

Edward and I held him close until he floated down from his high.

He turned to me and began to kiss and touch my naked form. Edward watched for a moment before joining in, but once again they mirrored each other's touches and motions. The contrast of the cool touch of my vampire lover with the heat of my wolf was so much sensation at once. I moaned and rubbed against them. A warm hand moved smoothly over my hip and reached my wet folds.

I whimpered in need.

"Who do you want to be your first lover, Bella…?" Edward asked.

I was too far into the sexual haze they'd created to answer.

Jake made the decision for us. "You, Edward…I know she'd want you to be her first. You were her first everything…date… boyfriend…kiss…touch… plus you've been a virgin for what, 100 years?"

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah…Give or take a decade…"

"Can I help you, Edward?" I had to remind myself to breathe as Jake asked this.

Edward nodded slowly and began to unbutton his shirt.

Jacob kissed his cheek and then his throat as he took over undoing the buttons.

My mouth began to water and I reached out to touch Edward's flawless skin.

His cool touch and warm gaze was centered on me now and I couldn't wait to feel the weight of both my lovers. I knew I needed them to help me reach the height of my pleasure…thank God they both seem willing… 

* * *

I'd like to say 'thanks' to hnwhitlock2000 for beta-ing this for me! I'm happy to help you get started in being a beta and glad to have you on my team!

Lori94


	2. Please Vote but DO NOT review!

**Notes to Readers:**

To all those who have my as a favorite Author/Story or if you have me on your Author/Story alert:

My stories all have Lemons... Each and every one... So if you want to continue reading my stuff here is where you will need to go... Thanks!

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171

**Lori's review of Eclipse**

****SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE THE MOVIE****

I got to see the 12:01 showing of the third movie in The Twilight Saga! I took my husband with me and he spent the whole time before, after and during the movie, making fun of it and me, but here's my opinion:

I loved it!

I thought it was excellently acted and thoroughly enjoyable. Most of my favorite scenes from the book made the movie and I couldn't be happier. There were some cheesy parts, but they matched the cheesy parts of the book so it wasn't the bad type of cheesy.

I thought there were some portions of the movie that were absolutely perfect, but there were a few that I'm not sure they did justice to. The part when Jacob meets up with them at Forks HS was ok, but I think it could've been better, Bella was not as upset as she should've been that Victoria was back in town. Also, in the book, the bed was a MAJOR issue. In the movie…not so much! The next portion, I was unhappy with was when Jake tells her she'd be better off dead then being a vampire. She was supposed to be so pissed that she didn't speak to him for DAYS and she actually sticks around for the rest of her visit! The final scene that I didn't like was when she speaks to Jacob the last time…He showed more emotion than she did!

I think the most important thing in this movie is the proposal. It played out just perfectly! The ring was beautiful and I loved the emotion and affection and the way Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey in this movie. I am so glad they got it right this time. 'The Talk' with Charlie went just as awkwardly as it was supposed to and I laughed the whole time! The chats she had with Jasper and Rosalie went well and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered all the info she was getting. Jasper's accent was breathtaking and I would love to hear more of it. I loved her explanation of her final decision. It was different than the book, but I think it fit better to Bella's true character.

I can't wait to see it a second time! I may have to go back for thirds!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

Love, Lori

Hey, All!

I'm hoping one of you either is a beta or knows of a beta that's willing to take on a new author. I've tried to do it myself, and I thought it was good enough, but I've been hitting some roadblocks and lately all contests require a story to be beta-d. I don't have the time or inclination to sit and sort through the beta data-base, so if you're interested in helping out with my type of stories please let me know.

My biggest stories are the ones with BDSM and lots and lots of sex. I don't want to corrupt anyone so please be 18+ if you plan on taking me up on my offer. If you don't like slash, please don't waste either of our time. My style of writing is more romantic than anything else. Although I don't do stories about abuse, Healing Moments flashes back to Edward's days in an abusive relationship.

Hope I'll be hearing from some of you…

Thanks, Lori

**_hnwhitlock2000 has now been my Beta for i think the last 2 months!_**!

**Hey, All!**

**Calling all my Rob Pattinson fans:**  
There is a Facebook Group We should all join and it's called Fans Against Stalker Robert Patinson Apple App.

Here's the link: http:/www (.) facebook (.) ?gid=135275779836856#!/group (.) php?gid=135275779836856

(Take out the spaces and the () Thanks!)

Thanks, Lori

**To all who'd like to vote for the Slash/Backslash contestants:  
**  
To see entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: www. fanfiction .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

Aug. 16, 2010: A poll will open for voting here: www. fanfiction .net/~slashbackslash

Then there will be a judging round, which will go on for 15 days. The winners will be announced on Sept 1.

**To all who'd like to vote for the Plot-Bunny contestants:  
**  
To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:  
www. fanfiction .net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

Voting is going on right here… right now!  
www. fanfiction .net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest#

These are the only contests right now. I'll get back to you as I enter more! Please vote?

**Thanks! **

Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.

* * *

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

* * *

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

* * *

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


End file.
